Can't You See, Mordecai?
by FoxyFurfag
Summary: Morby fanfiction (how original). Mordecai and Rigby have been the best of friends for almost their entire lives, and would do anything for each other. But would either of them risk that friendship over developing feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so, this is my first fanfiction, so I decided to do it on Mordecai x Rigby. So if you don't like gay fanfiction then leave now. Also there will be yaoi later on, so be warned now. Other than that, I don't own Regular Show or its characters, I don't know how long this story will end up being, and credit to my anonymous friend for helping and critiquing me on the story (You know who you are). So enjoy.**

 **Also as reference, words between quotes "" is dialogue, words in parenthesis () or in bold are author's notes,** _ **italicized**_ **words are character thoughts, underlined words are songs and whatnot, like when a radio is playing.**

 **One more note, it's not entirely canon, as you can tell by this pairing, and it's largely based on the show, though I will add things to make it more of an AU. Hope you don't mind.**

It was a hot, summer day in the park. Benson had already assigned the chores for the day. Mordecai and Rigby were stuck with mowing the park lawn.

"Duuuuuuude. Why do we always gotta do the shitty jobs? Why can't we just run the snack bar, like Muscle Man and Fives?" The short raccoon complained.

"Cuz Benson thinks we're a bunch of lazy-ass slackers… which we are of course" The taller blue avian replied with a grin.

"Well yeah, but we still get our shit done. So I don't see why he can't trust us." Rigby defended.

Mordecai sighed, and replied. "I dunno man. I dunno. Now let's hurry this up, I can't stand being out here in this heat. I'm sweating a waterfall dude."

Rigby chuckled and got an idea. "Haha yeah. And, Mordecai?"

Mordecai looked back at his friend "Yeah dude?"

"You're hot" Rigby teased.

Mordecai laughed and replied "Yeah well, you're super hot. We're both super hot. Now c'mon, let's finish mowing the damn lawn"

Rigby stared at his blue jay companion and got lost in his thoughts.  
 _Well I may have been joking around, but I do think he is hot. He has such a toned figure, nice athletic physique even with all the video games we play, and such a loveable everything. Ugh, I have a crush on my best friend, but he's straight. He's been trying to ask out Margaret for forever now. There's no way he'd wanna be with someone like me. But it's still nice to dream._

"Hey, Rigby, you wanna stand there and stare or you wanna actually help?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby snapped out of his daydreaming and tried to give a nonchalant answer "Uh yeah man, I'll help. Was just… thinking, is all"

Mordecai raised his brows and questioned "About what?"

"Uh, n-nothing. Nothing, really" Rigby replied.

"Uhh, sure dude, just finish up" Mordecai said with a shrug and returned to mowing the lawn.

Rigby started to push his mower and after a little over an hour the two were able to finish mowing.  
"Fiiiiiinally dude. We're done. You wanna go play videogames now?" The raccoon asked.

"But dude we always do that. I actually wanted to go down to the Coffee Shop to see Margaret." The avian replied.

Rigby groaned loudly at his remark "Uuuuuggggh but come ooooon maaaaaan. You're always going down there to see her, and you still can't ask her out." Rigby justified.

Mordecai got defensive from that "Hey shut up dude, it's not easy to ask a girl out. It's nerve-wracking, and it's risky. Cuz like, what if she says no? What if our friendship gets awkward? What if she doesn't wanna see me again, what if-"

"Dude, shut the hell up. You're overthinking this WAY out of proportion." Rigby replied.

Mordecai calmed down and looked down at his best friend "Yeah, yeah. Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

"If you wanna go to the Coffee Shop so bad you gotta make your move then" Rigby told him, a small bit of sadness in his voice.

"That's the plan at least" Mordecai joked and walked off to the cart, Rigby tailing behind him.

The drive was quiet between the two, the sound of the radio the only thing breaking the silence.

When it's time to live and then die. And you can't get another try. Something inside this heart has died. You're in ruins. 1, 21 guns. Lay down your arms, give up the fight. 1, 21 guns. Throw up your hands, into the sky. You and I.

They finally arrived at the Coffee Shop, Mordecai with more of a pep in his step as Rigby was not as eager to be there. Mordecai greeted to the robin as he entered.

"Hey Margaret! What's up?"

She looked back at the duo with a smile "Oh hey Mordecai, nothing much. Hi Rigby" she greeted.

"Hi" Rigby mumbled, shuffling by and taking a seat, pulling out the one beside him for his friend.

Mordecai sat down beside him and looked at him "Ordered the coffees dude."

"Alright, cool" Rigby said, staring back at him.

 _Ugh, I can't get over him. He's just perfect in my eyes. That Blue Oyster Cult song 'Burnin for you' really describes this. I want him to see I care about him, more than a friend. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he rejects me? I can't risk it and lose my best friend._

Mordecai snapped his fingers in front of the raccoon's face "Yo, earth to Rigby, you there dude? You're zoning out again"

Rigby snapped out of it and jumped in his seat slightly "Yeah, yeah I'm here, just daydreaming again"

"You've been doing that a bit lately. You sure you don't wanna talk to me about it?" He questioned.

"If you'd noticed the signs a bit more you'd probably know what I'm thinking about" Rigby answered and looked away. Before Mordecai could retort, Margaret came to the table with their coffees. "Here you guys go. Need anything else?" She asked.

Mordecai spoke up "Yeah, uh. Margaret, I was w-wondering if you maybe w-wanted t-t-to go to t-t-the movies with me?" He asked nervously, his face flushed with red, even beginning to sweat with anxiety.

Margaret giggled at his stuttering and replied "Yeah sure dude. My shift ends at 6:30, you can come pick me up around 8 o'clock, that sound good?"

"Y-yeah, s-sounds great. See you at eight." He said, and she turned to resume working.

Mordecai turned to face Rigby so fast he almost got whiplash "DUDE, Did you hear that?! She said yes!" He beamed with excitement. Rigby didn't want to show his sadness so he put on a fake smile and replied back "That's awesome dude, you finally did it." He was happy that his friend was happy, but Rigby would have preferred if he were in Margaret's place instead of her. He looked away and faced the TV to hide his face from Mordecai.

After they finished their coffee, the duo left the Coffee Shop and hopped back in the cart, and drove back to the park. Mordecai, giddy with excitement, kept chattering to Rigby about his plans for his date later that night, though Rigby zoned out and kept to his own thoughts, his own sadness overcoming him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yaaaay Chapter 1 is done. This is gonna end up being about 4 or more chapters, so it won't end up being all that long. Although, these are some pretty long ass chapters so at least it'll be alright. Also, I hope all you people reading this are enjoying it so far, and I will continue to make more if so. I'll try to stretch it as long as I can without taking too long to get to the climax of the story (hint hint) so yeah. I also really do like the Morby pairing over any other pairings, so any more Morby ideas just tell me and I'll see if I can make more fanfictions about it. Enjoy the next chapter.**

It was later in the day, Mordecai was getting himself prepared to pickup Margaret for their first date. He already had his clothes set out as he prepared himself in the bathroom, Rigby just sat around and kept to his thoughts, trying to figure out a way to tell Mordecai the truth yet not ruin their friendship

 _Maybe I should just write down my feelings on a piece of paper, and slip it in his pocket. Then if he sees it, and he feels the same we could be together. And if he doesn't feel the same I could just convince him I was joking around or something. I don't know. But it's better than doing nothing._

So Rigby quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down his love for Mordecai on it, folded it up, and carefully slipped it into one of Mordecai's pants pockets. Mordecai finished preparing himself in the bathroom and stepped in their room to see Rigby sitting on his bed.

"Alright dude, I think I'm ready. I just gotta stop being nervous and I should be fine." He told the smaller one as he started getting in his date attire.

 **A/N: I have them as they are in the cartoon, only they wear clothes normally.**

"That's awesome dude, I hope it goes great" Rigby replied with fake sympathy. He didn't care if it went well or not. He wished it would end horribly and Mordecai would get over Margaret and they could go back to playing video games together.

Mordecai spoke up "I'm gonna be out all night. I'll probably get back pretty late, so I hope you don't mind"

"No it's fine. I was just about get some shut eye right about now anyways" Rigby replied.

"Alright cool dude. I gotta go, see ya" Mordecai said and hurried downstairs. He grabbed the keys to Pops' car and started it up, and drove out of the park to go meet Margaret for their date. Rigby just stared out the window and watched as the love of his life just drove off to be with someone else. He sighed and went downstairs and sat on the couch to play some videogames.

 _Man, he hasn't even been gone for more than a minute and I already miss him. He should be here beside me, playing videogames with me. It's never fun to play without someone to share the fun with._

After hours upon hours go by, it's about midnight and Rigby is passed out on the couch, when Mordecai quietly unlocks the door and steps inside. He felt his first date went pretty well, and was feeling exhausted. As he was about to walk upstairs he noticed Rigby passed out on the couch with the controller still in his hands (Paws?).

 _Aw, Rigby looks kinda cute when he's sleeping. He just looks so small and innocent and loveab- woah. What? What am I thinking? I was just on a date with the girl of my dreams and I'm thinking that my best friend is cute. Yet, I can't help the feeling. He just, is. Might as well bring him up to bed._

Mordecai picked up his sleeping friend bridal style and quietly carried him up the stairs to their room, being sure not to disturb him. He kept looking down at Rigby to watch him sleep, his tail curled up between his legs.

 _He looks so soft too._

Mordecai opened to the door to their room and set Rigby down on his trampoline bed and threw some clothes on top of him.

 _Why does he like sleeping on that old trampoline so much? Why not just have a normal bed instead?_

He looked at the sleeping raccoon and watched his slow, rhythmic breathing.

 _He looks so peaceful. Wonder what he's dreaming about. I wonder what he's been thinking about that he won't tell me. I wanna know._

For some reason, Mordecai started leaning slowly towards Rigby, inching his way closer until his face was beside Rigby's. He felt compelled to do this and he was sure why. He parted Rigby's hair out of the way and gave him a small kiss atop his forehead, then paused to see if Rigby would react. He kept snoring, so Mordecai quietly undressed himself and threw his clothes under his bed, and slipped between the sheets. He glanced once more over at Rigby and shut his eyes, recalling all of the day's events back in his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Gah, sorry this one is a bit shorter than the first one, but I wanted to get this first date scenario over and out of the way. Also this means I can keep writing this story to last longer, so now it won't end in three chapters. Also, my friend is making the cover art for this fanfiction, so when she does I'll link her Deviantart somewhere so you can see her other amazing works of art. Until next chapter, smell ya later nerds. Jk love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH SHIT LOOK WHO'S BACK MOTHER FUCKAAAAAAAAAAAAS**

 **In other news, this is first time I'm writing since my very long hiatus after chapter 2. I kinda wasn't liking how it was turning out and got sidetracked and eventually forgot about it (Sorry!) but I'll do my best to fix what I felt were minor errors. I've gotten good reviews and plan on continuing. I do want to write more than one Morby fanfic (Literally my #1 OTP I swear I can't get enough of it ugh.) but I'm not sure yet on how or when I'd do so. So enough talking from me, let's leave it between Mordecai and Rigby here.**

The alarm clock at Mordecai's bedside began to obnoxiously beep, disrupting the sleeping avians slumber. Half awake, he reached over and hit the snooze button, and sat up from the blissful coziness that was his mattress. He yawned and stretched himself, then looked over towards his smaller raccoon companion through tired eyes. He reached behind himself and grabbed his pillow, throwing it across the room at Rigby in an attempt to wake him up.

"Wake up dude, it's time to get to work" Mordecai called

The force of the impact from the pillow had knocked Rigby from his trampoline bed, ultimately awakening him with a groan.

"Uuuuuuugh but duuuuuuude we always go to work" The raccoon complained from the floor

"Uh, yeah, that's kinda our job. It's how we get paid. Now quit complaining and lets get breakfast" Mordecai offered, and got up out of bed to leave their room.

Rigby simply trudged after him absent-mindedly, occasionally knocking into things as he went.

Mordecai walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pot from the coffee maker, along with two cups for them, and poured each of the duo a cup of coffee. He placed one in front of Rigby at the table while sitting beside him.

They sat there quietly until Mordecai piped up. "So uh, about last night…"

Rigby simply turned his head away from Mordecai at this, not wanting to be reminded that Mordecai's best friend wasn't as important as some girl. "Yeah whatever dude."

Mordecai felt somewhat bad for abandoning Rigby and looked over at him "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't hang out with you and play video games for hour like we always do. But this was a date with Margaret, dude! I've been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this and I wasn't gonna let it blow, it's like a once in a life time chance." He kept rambling on.

Rigby looked up at his taller friend "Alright look Eminem, relax on the lame poetry and save it for Margaret." He took a long sip from his coffee "As your friend, I gotta support you no matter how stupid I think your idea is." He pushed his chair back and hopped down, walking towards the front door "And hurry up will ya? We got a lame job to finish and get paid. Then you can go swoon over Margaret at the Coffee Shop when we're done." He gave these words coldly, feeling betrayed that Mordecai preferred Margaret over him.

 _He's my best friend! We're supposed to do everything together. What's so special about her anyways? What makes her so much more special than me?_

Mordecai sat there in stunned silence as his Rigby went off on him, and then left without looking back. He stared down at his cup, no longer in the mood for coffee.

 _What the fuck did I even do? I went out with the girl I've dreamed of, and he's not even slightly supportive? Is he… jealous?_

After shaking that thought from his mind, Mordecai put both their cups in the sink and followed Rigby outside to do their daily chores. The entire afternoon was awfully silent between the two, not a word spoken. The only noise that kept the silence away was the crinkling of leaves as they were raked. A glance was hardly shared, and when it was it was immediately followed by a cold stare, and then them turning their gaze elsewhere.

As they stayed mute, the duo had many thoughts racing through their minds pertaining to that morning's events. Mordecai tried to avoid eye contact with Rigby as he felt awkward with confrontation. _Why is he so stubborn and mad? I didn't do anything wrong. He's just being selfish because he can't handle being without me. He has to grow up sometime._

While Mordecai thought these thoughts, Rigby held his own. _I fucked up big time. I had to blow up at him. I just had to open my mouth. Now he won't talk to me, or hardly even look my way. I didn't mean to go off on him. It's not fair he's spending so much time with Margaret though._

Rigby stopped raking and looked over at the avian.

Mordecai noticed the other rake not moving and looked over to Rigby, who appeared to have a more disheartened look on his face. "Dude why'd you stop raking."

Rigby sighed. "I'm sorry about this morning dude. I just kinda got upset and blew up in your face. I didn't mean to say what I did, even though it's not fair that you hang out with her more than your bro."

Mordecai sat there quietly, listening to his partner speak.

"And if you chose to ignore everything I wrote down for you on paper, then that's fine. I won't hold it against you" Rigby continued, blushing slightly as he thought back to the note he left for Mordecai.

After hearing this, the blue jay gave a quizzical look, not sure what was meant by that. The raccoon saw this and asked him a question. "Uhhh, did you not see the note?"

The avian shook his head in reply. He felt curious and asked. "What was the note about anyways?"

Rigby's face heated up at this and tried to avoid eye contact, coming up with some lie. "It uh, was nothing, really. It was just the uh, the highest score I got in Strong Johns. I challenged you to beat it." He tugged slightly at his shirt collar as he felt more nervous.

Mordecai could see his friend's distress and decided not to pester him about it, no matter how badly he wanted to see for himself what was actually written down. "Oh. Well in that case, you're on. Right after work." He declared

Rigby looked up with a surprised expression. "W-what? You don't wanna go down to the Coffee Shop and be with Margaret?" He wasn't sure if he'd heard Mordecai right.

"Hell yeah man. A challenge is a challenge. Besides, I gotta make time for bro-time sometimes, you know?" Mordecai grinned.

"Oh, haha yeah. You're on Mordy" He gave him his best face of confidence and cockiness he could muster, surprised Mordecai bought his lie.

 _Did I seriously just call him Mordy?_

"Well, we're done with our chores, so we're good to chill inside and play now." Mordecai noted, and started to walk towards the shed to store his rake.

 _Did he seriously just call me Mordy?_

Rigby followed suit and walked alongside his taller friend inside as they sat down on the couch, loading up a game of Strong Johns.

Mordecai looked over at Rigby, a slight smirk on his face, as he had an offer for him. "So, Rigby, how about a little wager?"

Rigby looked back slightly nervous, yet not backing down. "What did you have in mind?"

Mordecai scratched his chin and thought about it for a moment. "Alright, loser has to kiss winner"

 **Aaaaaaaand that concludes Chapter 3. Nice little cliffhanger to keep your boners half erect huh? (weird analogy). So glad I'm getting back into it. I feel I'm coming back better than before, so that good. Now to wait another 45678 months to write chapter 4 lol. I'll try to get it out when I can, but I can't promise when. Leave a comment (and support me you lazy pricks. Lol jk luv u all) and I hope you enjoy the story so far. See ya later nerds. ItsWolf is out.**


	4. Update 1

**Sup you sexy motherfuckers. How are you doing? I'd assume not too good considering I've been slacking hard on the fanfiction again (Kinda busy, but c'mon it's been months since the last update so I can't make up any excuses). The story has accumulated a lot of followers and support and I'm very grateful for that, so thank you all.**

 **In unrelated to fanfiction news, I've gotten into Avenged Sevenfold and some other bands recently (I'm already a big rock and metal fan, but hearing A7X makes me like "whoa") and that shit's tight as fuck. I might even throw some references to that and other music, example So Far Away, in this story, and others.**

 **So to start off, I'd like to make it a point that I am NOT ending this one too, so rest easy mis amigos (When you aren't Spanish but you speak it and feel like you were basically born in Spain). But anyways, I will continue it eventually, so don't fret.**

 **In other news, I've seen Zootopia like 3 times already and I fucking love that movie (hence my profile pic. The name was some spur of the moment thing that Idk what to make it) and I want to write a fanfic of that (generic Nick and Judy) but like, I don't know what I would do in terms of plot and whatnot, so I plan on writing and putting one out there but I have no idea when that'll happen.**

 **So in summary, I know you guys want more of "Cant you See, Mordecai?" and I will continue it, once I find that compassion to do so again. I don't wanna do it unwillingly then half-ass it because I don't wanna do that to you.**

 **Anyways, FoxyFurfag, formerly ItsWolf, is out.**


	5. Back from the Dead (Long-Awaited Update)

Guess who's back. It's your long-dead pal FoxyFurfag. Just wanted to say I'm so sorry for not updating in any way for so long, leaving people unanswered. Just lost motivation for writing for a long time, and wasn't sure where to go with the story, because every time I wrote, I was unsatisfied with it. In similar news, I binge-watched Season 8, then watched the Season 8 series finale 5 and I cried. It was bad; I couldn't handle my emotions. I watched it 5 more times to make sure I didn't miss anything or didn't imagine anything: I will forever love that show, and the years of memories it brought to me. In a semi-positive note, I want to finish this, and I plan on it. Not sure as to when and how, but I will.

Stay foxy, stay furry, and stay gay (Happy and Homo). I love you all.

 **~FoxyFurfag, Jan. 2017**


End file.
